villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Max Shreck
Maximillian "Max" Shreck is the secondary antagonist of Tim Burton's 1992 superhero film Batman Returns. He serves as Selina Kyle's ruthless boss and an unusual ally to the Penguin. He was portrayed by the Academy Award-winning actor, Christopher Walken, who also played Max Zorin in A View to a Kill, Frank White in King of New York, Vincenzo Coccotti in True Romance, the Headless Horseman in Sleepy Hollow, Detective Vince Magnotta in Ripper, Cornelius Hatcher in The Rundown and King Louie in the 2016 version of The Jungle Book. History Max is the richest, most powerful man in Gotham City, and presents himself as a philanthropist and friend of the poor. Beneath this facade, however, he is shown to be ruthless, greedy and power-hungry, and is secretly planning to construct a power plant that will act as a capacitor and put him in control of the city's power supply. He is also a slumlord, deliberately making his buildings unsafe by cutting costs, and runs a chemical plant that pumps toxic waste in the city’s water supply. He also murdered his business partner Fred Atkins, and bullies and terrorizes his timid secretary Selina Kyle. When Selina discovers the true purpose of his power plant, he pushes her out of his office window; she survives, however, reinvents herself as Catwoman, and dedicates herself to robbing Max’s businesses and eventually killing him. One night, he is kidnapped by the Red Triangle Circus Gang and brought before their leader, The Penguin, who uses proof of his many crimes to blackmail Max into helping him take over Gotham City. To that end, Max bankrolls the Penguin’s mayoral campaign, planning to use him as a puppet to control Gotham himself. When Batman plays a recording of the Penguin’s true plans for Gotham — to “play this stinking city like a harp from hell” — the citizens of Gotham turn against the crime lord (now seeing him for what he really is), and Max turns his back on his former ally. That night, Max throws a charity costume ball for Gotham’s wealthy elite. The Penguin, flanked by his goons, crash the party and announces that he is going to kill Gotham’s first-born sons, starting with Shreck’s son Chip. In a rare display of humanity, Max begs the Penguin to spare his son and take him instead. The Penguin agrees, and takes Max hostage in his lair in Gotham’s sewer. Max escapes, but Catwoman arrives and takes him prisoner, intent on killing him. Batman, having defeated the Penguin, stops her and pleads with her to turn Max in to the police. Catwoman refuses, however, and attacks Max, who shoots her several times, but doesn’t kill her. Catwoman then puts a taser in her mouth and kisses Max, electrocuting him. After the smoke clears, Batman finds Max’s charred corpse, but Catwoman is nowhere to be seen — implying that she survived. Quotes Trivia *According to some stories, Shreck’s role in the film was originally intended for Harvey Dent, who would be played by Billy Dee Williams; he was only merely to be scarred at the climax of the film, making him his alter ego “Two-Face”, which would follow into the next film, Tim Burton’s Batman Forever. *Shreck is named after the German silent film actor Max Schreck, famous for playing Count Orlok in F.W. Murnau’s classic Nosferatu. Navigation pl: Max Shreck Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Batman Villains Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Category:DC Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Protective Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Polluters Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Extravagant